Second Generation Kira
by Mimic Your Nightmares
Summary: 15 years after Kira died, a young Kira worshiper finds a Death Note and learns the truth about Kira.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Death Note, but the OC characters are all mine :D**

[*]~[*]~[*]~[*]~[*]~[*]

"Natsu, that is wrong!" I growled ferociously at the buff boy who was persuading a younger boy to go and steal something for him. He sneered at me as I approached the two and put my hand on the younger ones shoulder protectively. "I hope you know that this could ruin not only your future, but this little boy's too! Think before you do such idiotic things." I hissed to him, hoping an evil glint in my eyes would scare some sense into him.

I kneeled down next to the young boy, probably about six or seven years old, as Natsu watched, frozen. "What's your name?" I smiled and sweetly asked him. He mumbled out a small reply, 'Daisuke', and hung head low in shame. Wet marks were beginning to form on his teal sweater, and his nose turned to a rosy red color. "Daisuke, it's not your fault, if anything it's this meanies. Don't do bad things, or they'll come right back at ya."

As I stood back up to face Natsu, his courage seemed to slowly build. "Well what are you going to do about it, Orphan Girl Emiko?" He smirked at me.

I faltered for a bit before I brought my right hand up to his round face and slapped him as hard as I could. Usually it would only pester me a bit if someone called me Orphan Girl Emiko, it was a name I got paired with when I first started school, but after you mess with other people like that?

"I hope that brought you back to reality! There are consequences! Think a bit before you act. Come on, Daisuke, let's go walk you back home so I can explain some things to your mother." I harshly told Natsu, and then calmly said to the young boy. He reached his hand up to mine and I grasped it tightly in mine. This kid would be stuck with this memory for a long time, I hope I said the right things and got the right idea lodged in his brain.

Together we walked away towards his house, the boy leading the way, leaving Natsu and his red bike leaning up against the department stores brick wall alone. I couldn't help but feel bad for him, but people who's brains had become that rotten needed to be scolded.

I looked at the 7 year old boy who had suddenly stopped on the sidewalk next to a few bushes with sweet smelling purple flowers. He wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his blazer, and looked up at me, his dark brown eyes brimming with more tears. I crouched down to his eye level and looked up at him concernedly.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" I frowned, tilting my head and gazing into his eyes.

He shook his head and sniffed. "No, but I'm scared I might have done it." he said in a high pitched little boy voice, which was layered with the effects of his crying.

"Daisuke, I know you are a good kid, that's why it took so long for him I finally get to you. Don't worry, you're strong, " I smiled at him. "Come on, we don't want your mother to worry about you."

He continued to walk with me towing behind as we made our way to what he said to be his neighborhood. The houses were big and there were fancy cars of all makes in every driveway. Daisuke led me up to a two storied house with a dark blue Corvette parked in the open garage and a nice, new looking black roof and coffee brown siding.

Out of my thoughts I heard the sharp rap of knuckles being tapped on the front door. Momentarily, a tall, slim woman opened the door and ushered Daisuke inside, then turned her attention to me. "Why exactly are you here with my son? Who are you? How old are you?" she shrilly squawked at me, the loose strands of hair in her black bun placed atop her head quivered as she spoke.

"Er, my name's-" I began, looking down at my feet until she cut me off.

"Don't mumble and look me in the eye when you're speaking." she instructed me.

I sighed. "Yes, Ma'am. My name is Emiko Yagami, I'm 15, and I walked your son home because there was someone trying to get him to steal, and I told the bully off and accompanied him to your home so he would feel a bit more comfortable."

She glanced behind her back at her son who was snacking on an apple and scribbling on a piece of paper. "I'm Rini, thank you for keeping my son safe and out of trouble.." she said with a hand outstretched. I gripped it and shook her hand, smiling at her.

"It was no problem, Rini," I took my hands from hers and bowed slightly. "I need to go, my grandmother is probably wondering about me."

She nodded curtly. "Stay out of trouble though, Missy!" Rini called after me I her bird-like voice and slammed the door as I walked away from the door and made my way towards Grandmother's house.

Sooner than originally planned I was knocking on the front door of my house. Within seconds, Grandma Sachiko answered the door and let me in. I greeted her and walked upstairs into my room, which, ironically, had been my father's when he lived here.

Everything in the room had originally been my Dad's, with the exception of the things I personally owned. The bed, the desk, the books, everything is something my Dad once used, which could be both interesting, and a bit creepy. When I was younger I used to have a fear of sleeping in the bed of a dead persons, but I soon got over it when Grandma caught me sleeping in Sayu's bed and locked me in my room at night.

I set my book bag on the desk and pulled out my math homework, simple fractions. Mentally I rolled my eyes. Shouldn't tenth graders homework be a bit harder? And I was getting the advanced homework. Grandma says I get my brains from my father, Light, and that he was Japan's best student. She also says I get my love for solving crimes and such from him, because he was a detective once, along with Grandpa.

Grandma also said I got my looks from my mother, whom I barely remember. My topaz eyes and partially blonde hair had been inherited from her as well, and that was pretty much it. I was told I resembled my dad all too much; focused eyes, coppery hair, charismatic. Too bad I never met him. He seemed like an interesting guy. Aunt Sayu also told me I was really pretty, which had apparently been a trait I got from both of my parents.

According to Sayu's husband Matsuda, who always seemed to let things slip a but earlier than intended, Mom committed suicide after Dad was killed. I'd never known Dad, but I'd seen pictures. He was 23 and Mom was 24 when they died, which really shocks you and gets you thinking that you'll never know how long you'll live.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few minutes of little effort and a couple equations typed into my high tech calculator, my math homework as done and I was free to do as I pleased. The small television sitting on the corner of my desk was looking very entertaining...but I did have more studying to do, learning English was something I had been putting off for a while.

Despite the to do list that never seemed to end, I flipped on the TV and watched the current channel. Which happened to be one of my favorites, the news. The only thing that really peaked my interest was what people were doing with their lives. Someone killed another person, stole, abused. It's just not right, these sort of things shouldn't be happening.

"Yesterday a body was found at the bottom of a local lake. Authorities are suspecting that it is he body of 17 year old Yumi Takahashi-" I flipped the small device off before they could continue. Yumi was one of my classmates, we ha the same math class. She and I would chat and joke around sometimes met each other after class. Yumi was probably one of the closest friends I'd ever had. When she went missing, I knew I wouldn't be seeing her again.

At school I was looked up to, I usually "hung out" with the "nerdy" or "popular" people. I didn't really enjoy the company of most people, only those who shared the same ideals and outlooks. Never had I invited someone over, or had I been to someone's house. Sachiko had never been worried for me, which was both a relief and discomfort.

There was a small knock on my door and Grandma Sachiko entered my room. "Emiko, dinner will be done soon. Please finish up what you are doing and come down. Sayu and Matsuda will be joining us."

"I will be down momentarily." I replied as she left the room. Sayu and Matsuda had been joining us for meals more and more frequently. There wasn't anything wrong, just a bit unusual because a few weeks ago, all we got were calls.

From downstairs I heard the front door open and the murmur of familiar voices downstairs. I changed out of my school outfit and into some more casual clothes. As I walked out int the hallway, I caught a glimpse of me in the mirror. I saw the flash of my eyes looking into it, and looked at my hair. Usually I liked it just below my shoulders, but now I had grown and was to the bottom of my shoulder blades.

When I got to the bottom of the stairs I saw Sayu chatting with grandma eagerly, her hand clutched to Matsuda's. He seemed really uncomfortable, and was constantly running his fingers through his hair and agreeing nervously to grandma and Sayu. I stood silently for a few minutes until I caught Sayu's eye.

"Emiko!" She smiled. We walked towards each other and hugged quickly. She pecked my cheek and looked back at me. "Gosh, you seem to change so much everytime I see you!"

I grinned and nodded, forcing the smile onto my face. Matsuda went and sat down silently at the table, leaving a spot next to him for Sayu. Deciding to sit down, I picked the chair diagonal from him. Sayu followed Sachiko into the kitchen, chatting as they went in.

"Why are you so uneasy?" I asked him as I twirled my fork on the white porcelain plate.

"I think Sayu will tell you in a bit." he half smiled. We waited patiently, sitting in silence except for the two woman's muffled voices.

Matsuda always seemed to always try and stay away from me, and it used to tick me off. Maybe he felt awkward talking to one of his dead friend's daughter. I don't know, but there was always this odd feeling between us that didn't allow us to speak in real conversations.

Just then my aunt and grandmother walked out of the kitchen. "Do you think 28's a little too old?" Sayu asked, sounding worried as she carried a steaming pot and set it down on the hot pad.

"No, of course not." Sachiko assured her as she set down a peach colored bowl next to the pot. Sayu sat down, surprisingly, next to me and in front of of Matsuda while Grandma sat next to him.

Sayu was wearing a long, lavender top and white capri's. On her lower stomach there was a small bump, almost concealed by the ruffles of her shirt. Almost. So I guess in a few months I'll have a cousin.

Matsuda looked up at her, and then quickly over at me, and back to her. Sayu closed her eyes and then looked at him. They were having an entire conversation without words.

Sachiko cleared her throat and smiled. "What's everyone waiting for? The food is all ready."

Taking that as permission, we all dug into the food, a stew with noodles and some steamed vegetables. I blew on my spoonful of the murky brown broth and tried thinking of what everyone else was thinking. Grandma about Sayu's baby, Matsuda about Sayu, and Sayu about me.

"So, Sayu. Do you know if it will be a boy or girl yet?" I asked, still looking down at my untensil.

Everyone looked at me. "Um, we don't actually." she frowned, looking to Matsuda as she spoke.

I sighed and poured the stew into my mouth. When I swallowed I looked back to Sayu. "Have you thought about names?"

Matsuda mixed his peas around on his plate and answered, "We were thinking, Hide for a girl, you know, like that old actor you used to like?" he finished by pointing his spoon at his wife.

She laughed and continued, "And Ryuzaki for a boy."

Grandma was listening in, nodding and 'mmm'ing at the names she liked with a mouth full of food.

"I think I'm going to excuse myself," I said standing up and grabbing my plate as I did. "I'm not very hungry."

Grandma nodded. "Go right ahead."

As I walked into the kitchen, I felt like someone was watching me, as I'd they were standing just a few feet behind me. I glanced behind my shoulder quickly, dunking the dishes into the warm sudsy water as I did. Of course there was nothing there, Emi. It was just you tricking yourself. And that's all it ever could be, right?


	3. Chapter 3

Sayu and Matsuda had left ages ago, and Grandma had gone to sleep. Now I had the house to myself for a while, as long as I was quiet.

As I walked into tha family room, the clock sitting on the wall chimed 2 o'clock in the morning. I mentally frowned to myself. How could I stay at the top of my class if I didn't get enough rest?

Ever since dinner I'd had the sense that someone was watching me closely. Even though I knew there wasn't a way for that to be possible, Grandma or I probably would have found out a long time ago.

I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, grabbing a carton of red grapes and a small bowl to put them in. My eyelids were starting to droop and my balance wasn't very trustworthy. Before I could fall I put the grapes in the fridge and stumbled over to the couch where I almost immediately passed out. It took a few minutes, but I did eventually fall soundly asleep, despite the odd feeling.

[#]#[#]#[#]

I woke up to a coughing fit, and a dark grey fleece blanket tucked around my shoulders and trailing a few inches after my feet. What about school? My tangled hair whipped around me as I turned towards the clock. 10:15.

"Sachiko!" I cried from the couch.

"Grandma," she corrected. "And yes, Emiko?"

My mouth gaped open. Did she not see how late I was? "School! I need to go today!"

She sighed. "You were coughing like a maniac last night, there's no way I can let you go to school," she checked the wall clock for the time.

I groaned and fell back onto the couch, then pulled the covers up.

"I need to get going. I'll be back in about and hour, maybe two at the most. You can take care of yourself, right?"

"Yeah, I'll probably be sleeping the entire time anyway." I grumbled and turned around on the sofa.

She smiled and left with a "Bye, sweetie.", then slammed the door shut without another word.

My mother would have taken us out shopping. I was sick a lot as a toddler, so I would know. We'd go to the mall and buy some expensive clothes or accessories, get my ears pierced, have my hair done. She'd really try to make me feel better, but not like most moms would.

Sometimes she'd tell me tall tales about my dad. Like how he worked with L to catch Kira. It was all stuff she would make up to feel better herself. But he said it so often, it almost seemed like maybe he did.

In History class, we discussed Kira a lot more than one would think acceptable for a school. Someone would ask about Kira's reasoning or stupidity, and we would always get into this hour long topic of whether or not Kira was good or bad. I never spoke my opinion on him, or her, because no one else thought he was great, or a legend, a god.

I sighed and stood up, my stomach was killing me. As I shuffled into the kitchen, I thought I heard a small thud in the living room, something light must've fell.

From the fridge I grabbed a giant red delicious apple and took a single bite out of it as I walked into the living room. I chewed on the piece of fruit inside my mouth as I scanned the room for what fell. There wasn't anything on the ground, and it didn't sound like anything broke. I grabbed the remote from the coffee table and turned on the TV, and I found myself watching an old sitcom.

This'll have to do. I sighed to myself then sat down, my legs curled up on the couch and the blanket shawled over them. My right foot was resting on something hard. I moved around, adjusting the blankets and found that my foot was sitting on a small, black, school notebook.

I didn't recall ever having a notebook like this, I picked it up and flipped through it, and there were a few pages of black in the begining scrawled with messy white letters. Skipping those for now, I went to the white pages and found nothing to be written on them. I flipped back to the first few pages and read the first line on the first page, unfortunately in English.

-The human whose name is written in this note shall die.

-This note will not take effect unless the writer has the subject's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.

-If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the subject's name, it will happen.

-If the cause of death is not specified, the subject will simply die of a heart attack.

-After writing the cause of death, the details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.

"What kind of sick joke is this?" I said, disgusted with the book.

I stood and walked over to the kitchen door, but found a dark, humanoid skeletal figure blocking my way.

The dark figure chuckled. "Well, it seems I've dropped my Death Note."


	4. Chapter 4

The figure standing, but as I looked closer *floating*, was skeletal looking, with a jacket on and a red tie wrapped around his head. There were also goggles snapped on around his forehead.

"Who the hell are you!" I yelled, stumbling backwards, dropping the apple as I did. I was too scared to scream for help, frozen with fear.

The floating thing chuckled. "Me? I am the soul of someone who once lived."

For a few long minutes I stood waiting for it to disappear, and then it laughed at my distraught face.

"I'm not going anywhere, Emiko."

I shook my head slightly. "How do you know my name?"

"That's not important right now, I need you to do me a favor, something I failed to do while living. So I decided you would be the best choice to help me." he explained.

I looked over his appearance again. "You don't look like just a soul... And what is this 'favor'? Does it have to do with that notebook?"

It grinned wickedly. "See? Look at you, you've almost figured it out."

This was almost 100% a shinigami, the notebook and his appearance pretty much said it all. I also remember flipping through the notebook and seeing the word shinigami. But the favor I have no idea about.

"Take a look at this rule in your Death Note," he said, limping over to where I had set my book down and flipped through the pages, stopping when he found the rule he needed. "The human who uses this notebook can neither go to Heaven nor Hell. What does that mean to you?" he then handed me my notebook and I gripped it tightly.

I thought for a while before answering uncertainly. "Does that mean that mean that those who use the notebook go to the shinigami world?"

"Shinigami realm," He corrected. "and that was the right answer."

"Does that mean you used to be a person? And that you...killed people?" I said hesitantly.

He grinned wickedly, "I did kill people. Now, about that favor, you know if you don't agree I will have to kill you to get you to get my notebook back," I gulped and nodded. "I would like for you to be the next Kira."

I gasped, "Me, be Kira? I'd mess up and get caught like the first Kira."

"Not while I'm guiding you through it. I *was* the last Kira. I'll help guide you like my shinigami didn't when I needed him. You'll surely win, and be the god-er goddess of the newer world you and I shall create!"

My brain was being slow, still trying to process everything that had happened in the past few minutes. This notebook kills people when you right their name and think of their face, you can't go to Heaven or Hell if you use it, you'll become a shinigami if you use it. But being the goddess of the world, and making it a safer and healthier place to live by killing criminals just as this shinigami had while he was alive.

I smiled contently. "What'll I have to do?"

The shinigami let out a loupe if laugh and looked at me with his red eyes. "You're willing to become Kira? I must inform you of-" the front door opened and I heard the ruffling of paper grocery bags.

I turned my head toward the shinigami and whispered, "You have to hide!"

He shook his head and spoke normally, "She won't see me, only those who touch the death note can. The thing you should be hiding is that." he then finished, pointing to the notebook I had clutched in my hand.

Quickly I laid down on the couch and on top of the notebook. I pulled the blanket on top of me and shut my eyes, pretending to be asleep as I heard grandma walk into the room.

"Emiko? Are you hungry?" she whispered to me from the side.

I shook my head no and asked her groggily. "Can I go up to my room to sleep?"

She nodded and walked back into the kitchen. The fleece blanket was used to hide the Death Note from view as I crawled up the stairs and into my room. The door quietly closed behind me as I sat down on my bed and wrapped the blanket around me.

"So, Kira," I began, looking up to him from the bed. "What's your real identity?"

"Me? When I was alive they called me Light Yagami."


	5. Chapter 5

Otherwise remaining motionless as of he'd attack me dare I move, I shook my head. "That can't be true. My father died trying to *capture* Kira, not because he was."

The shinigami frowned slightly. "That's the lie they've told you? You've noticed how Matsuda's been distant with you your entire life?"

I nodded and waited for him to continue. My father, the mass murderer Kira? It didn't make sense. I had been told I was just like him, and I hadn't killed anyone or even thought of it. That is, until today.

"He was there when the God Kira was defeated. Ask him sometime." he spat.

I scowled. Matsuda knew? Why wouldn't he tell me! I have a right to know that my father was Kira. If the shinigami had never told me, would I have ever found out?

"Er, Dad," I began awkwardly. Saying Dad was jut too foreign for me to ever get used to it.

"Light, if it's easier." he stated, reading my mind.

Gosh, this is all too surreal. Me talking to my dead father who used to be Kira who's now a shinigami? This is insane.

"Light," I smiled. "So being Kira...you won't let me lose, right? I don't want to die. At least not yet."

He shook his head. "I can promise you with the two of our minds working together, it will most likely not happen." then through the corner of my eye, I saw him limp through the doorway.

I skimmed through the rules of the Death Note, until I caught sight of the word "eyes". It seemed out of place in the book. I turned back a few pages until I found where I had seen the word;

* If you have traded the eye power of a god of death, you will lose the eye power as well as the memory of the Death Note, once you lose its ownership. At the same time, the remaining half of your life will not be restored.

"Light?" I said, looking up from the notebook. When he wasn't there, I asked again. "Light?"

Then he floated through the door, with an apple in hand and stood before me.

"Now I can fully understand how much my shinigami loved apples," he mused. Light then turned towards me. "Yes?"

I pointed down to the rule. "I don't quite understand this one." I held the notebook towards him and he read it quickly before explaining.

"The eye trade? You use half your lifespan, your time on earth, to gain the eyes of a shinigami, which will allow you to see how long someone will live along with their first and last names."

"Did you make the eye trade?" I wondered aloud.

Light chuckled slightly. "No, but Misa did."

Once again I say statue still. "Misa, meaning, my mother?" Alright, this guy's full of shit now.

He explained how there had been two Kira's, him and Mom, and that she made the eye trade and was a great use to him, like finding out L's real name. Light also told me how he along with Matsuda and others worked alongside the detective, that he was always trying to curve L's suspicions away from him. He also told me about his battle with L's successors, Mello and Near, the latter whom he killed while being a shinigami.

"So, me being Kira...how should I do it? I mean, where should I begin?" I asked, turning to the first empty page in the Death Note.

"Try to make it as untraceable as possible. Kill 24 people a day, one from a different country at the beginning of every hour. For example, 1:00 kill a criminal from America, 2:00 kill a criminal from India, and so on."

I bit the inside of my cheek. "Should I have the countries in alphabetical order?"

The shinigami shook his head. "It's not needed, and will just cause more work for you. But you could always do it for added security if you'd like."

Where am I going to hide this thing? I thought to myself, looking around the room.

Once again reading my mind, Light spoke. "I kept my notebook hidden here," he said going over to the desk. Light took the in cartridge out of a ballpoint pen and slid it into an invisible hole underneath the desk. He then pulled open the drawer and slid it farther in, making a platform rise within it.

"That's clever." I said, still caught up in the way I'd kill the criminals. Wow, I'd never thought I'd ever actually think that.

Light's face was unemotional as he continued to speak of the pattern. "You could search name's right now and pre-set their time of death now, if you'd like. Find a criminal, and write down-lets start at 12o'clock midnight-the time of death."

I walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out an atlas, starting with the first country alphabetically. Bringing the atlas with me, in case I forgot it's name, I looked up criminals from that country, and wrote down his name, along with the time.

Staring awed and wide-eyed at the notebook, I whispered. "I've just killed my first criminal." Then, I felt my eyes turn dark and my mouth formed into an evil grin.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been 10 months since I first used the Death Note, and everything's going smoothly. Half of the media's excited about the return of Kira, while the other half is trying to stop the killings and find the culprit. Which is highly unlikely.

It's early July, and school's out. The majority of my class were animated and buzzing with the news of Kira's return. Some of them believe this isnt the same Kira as before, because the killing patterns are different. They're the clever ones of the grade, hands down. But, I guess it's easy to tell that the killings are different.

My birthday's in a few days, July 14th. The milestone 16 years. Light says he was 17 when he started killing people with the note. Which, to me, seems a little young to be thinking on your own choice.

To be completely truthful, things have been getting boring. There aren't any more Wammy kids smart enough to solve this case, and no detectives have the guts to even try and solve it. Are there really not anymore genius' in this world?

Now thinking of successors and Wammy kids, what would happen when I died? Would Light and I pick the next Kira from the entire world? Or would I be old enough to have had kids first that would be the heir to Kira?

"Emi!" Sayu called from downstairs. I sat up on my bed and waited for her to reply. "Could you come downstairs and help me out for a sec? I'm in the living room."

I walked out of my room, with Light in tow, and headed downstairs. Sayu was sitting on the couch, holding a three month old screaming baby Hide in her arms.

"Can you get a bottle from the kitchen please? Just heat it up in the microwave for a few seconds." she said, bouncing Hide to try and make her quiet.

Matsuda and Sachiko were out at the grocery store. Matsuda claims he makes the best onigiri anyone's ever eaten, so they went to get ingredients for it.

I looked down at my younger cousin. She had wisps of black hair, and large inquisitive brown eyes, nearly an exact replica of Matsuda. At least, when she wasn't bawling her eyes out.

From the living room into the kitchen, Light had his eyes focused on Sayu. "I still can't believe she married that idiot."

"Hm? What do you have against him?" I asked, taking a bottle out from the fridge.

He shook his head. "That's a story I'll tell you later."

I heated up the bottle and walked back with it to Sayu. At the sight of her drink, Hide instantly silenced herself and eagerly looked at me. I laughed as I handed it to Sayu.

"Would you like to feed her, Emi?" Sayu smiled, looking up at me from her seat on the couch.

"Um, sure." I agreed, and sat down next to her. Awkwardly I received her and tucked her in my arm. Sayu instructed me on how to hold the bottle and when to stop to give her a breath.

Once she finished the bottle, Sayu took it from me and left me holding Hide. Light curiously looked at her, and then up at me.

"You know, Emi, I'm still in disbelief you're my daughter." his eyes were lost in thought. This Light didn't seem like the light I've known for the last 10 months. Maybe this is what the real Light had been like, and not the crazy killing obsessed Kira Light.

I laughed a single note. "I can say the same for you, except you being my father."

Sayu walked back into the room, and grinned at me and her daughter.

"I wish I had a camera!" she laughed. "You two look so cute!"She sat down where she previously had and took Hide away from me.

I glanced up at the wall clock, it was just past noon. "Sayu, I'll be at the park for a while. Call me when lunch is done, please?"

She nodded and I walked back upstairs into my room. From my closet I grabbed an old, grey, two-strapped backpack and put my death note, cell phone, and a few apples into it. I skipped down the steps and waved goodbye to Sayu as I stepped outside.

The park was only a few minutes away, a lot of the time when I was younger Sachiko and I would walk over and play in the swingset and jungle gym there. But today, I was going to walk through a trail and maybe wade in the pond along the woodchip trail.

There were a few cars parked in the parking lot, and with the looks of it, most of the owners of the cars had small children. Avoiding the people, I began down the path, waiting to get to an empty spot to write in the death note.

"Hey, Light? Do do you think this is getting a little boring? Nothing interesting is happening."

Light looked outraged. "Nothing? Do you know how close we are to becoming Gods? I'm pleased it's going so smoothly."

There was a large boulder along the side of the trail. I decided to stop there and begin writing. By now, i have the order of the countries memorized and all I need are the people's names. I had become so engrossed in writing down names I hadn't heard anyone approach.

"Is that a diary?" I looked up and saw a boy who went to my school, Kei Niwa*. He had straight black hair, that just went past his ears, and shimmering golden brown eyes.

I closed the Death Note and slid I in my backpack, then set the pack on the ground next to me. "Something like that."

He sat down next to me on the boulder an gazed out on the pond. I'd never spoken with him before, but he usually didn't talk to people. Everyone called him a freak. Although I had heard he was insanely smart, but not smart enough to surpass me.

"Emiko, right?" he asked, looking at me. Wow, I'd never realized how cute he was, I thought to myself as I looked at his face.

"Yeah. And you're Kei." I smiled lightly.

We both looked out at the water, and I half expected him to walk away after a bit. But he didn't.

"So...what do you think about Kira? It's a weird starter subject, but almost everyone knows about him. My dad says the last one did a terrible job of not getting caught. And I mean, after that long gap, it's pretty much certain there's a new Kira."

Light snarled. "I don't like this kid."

Ignoring him, I replied. "This Kira's doing a pretty good job. Don't yell at me, but I think Kira is great. These criminals deserve death. The world's better without 'em."

His eyes brightened. "Finally! Someone who thinks the same as I do! I think he's awesome. All I really want to do besides meet him is know how he kills." Kei paused for a bit. "It's just so weird how he can kill across continents. Maybe there's a few Kira's in every country?"

I shrugged. "It's a possibility. But how would they communicate without the government overhearing their conversations? And meeting Kira?" I laughed silently to myself, while Light full out hollered with laughter. "I don't know about that..."

Kei smiled accusingly and leaned toward me. "What's wrong with meeting him? What of you're talking with him right now?"

I snorted. "I can guarantee you I'm not."

He broke out into a wide grin. "But how do you know for sure?" then he burst out laughing, and I joined in.

"Because if you were Kira, you'd be a psychopath. And I'm almost 100% certain you aren't crazy." I laughed.

Quickly I glanced over my shoulder, and saw Light scribbling in his Death Note. If he's writing Kei's name right now...

"Why didn't we hang out during the school year? You're really awesome and pretty." Kei said, grinning.

"Really awesome and pretty?" I quoted. "Thank you. You're quite the looker yourself." I smiled elbowing him.

We stared at each other smiling like idiots for a little bit before I heard my phone ring. I picked up my backpack and fished through it to find my phone. Matsuda's calling me?

"Um, hey Matsuda." I greeted him warily.

"Sayu's busy with Hide, so she told me to call you and say lunch's almost ready."

"Alright. See you in a bit." I finished and hung up the phone.

Kei looked at me funny. "Matsuda?"

I smiled. "My aunt's husband."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "So, your uncle?"

"I guess so." I've never really thought of him as an uncle. We've always been too distant for that.

Kei frowned. "That means you have to go?"

"Go to lunch. You can come over if you want. I don't think my grandma will mind."

His face lite up. "Really? That's awesome!"

We both stood up. I picked up my backpack and we began walking back to the park.

"You say 'awesome' a lot, you know that?" I smiled looking up at him. If I was 5'7", how tall would he be? 5'9"?

He laughed and nodded. "Its like some people and the word 'like'. You need to say it all the time."

The two of us walked towards my house, Kei following close behind me. What would Grandma and Sayu think of me bringing a boy over?

I walked up to the front door and opened it, letting Kei walk in first. He stood right by the doorway until I walked in. How sweet of him.

"Emiko? Is that you darling?" Sachiko called from the kitchen. I heard her footsteps draw nearer until she was finally right in front of us.

"Is this your boyfriend? He's certainly good looking." she said, looking him over.

I blushed. "Grandma-"

She smiled kindly. "Don't worry dear, I was teasing you." then she turned to Kei. "I'm Sachiko, Emiko's grandmother."

"Kei. It's a pleasure to meet you." he genuinely responded.

Grandma turned to me and winked. "Polite too! Keep an eye on him, sweetie." Well, all of this is completely out of character.

I glanced up at Kei and looked at him apologetically. He returned the look with a sweet smile. Maybe Grandma's right, I should keep an eye on him.


End file.
